


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville.

by leviiackermanns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gratuitous use of song lyrics, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV First Person, Song Lyrics, Songfic, When I say this is ereri it is so vague that I don't even mention their names, ahh how to tag, like seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone notice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> Based on this song. [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GW_umELS5w8)  
> This is so vague.  
> Enjoy

There was a time I counted your face amongst the living. I held your hand, there were pennies and cold fountains, making wishes for things we couldn’t have.

_Didn’t you notice?_

Running from monsters to the cabin in the mountains, running and hiding with you.

_Didn’t you care?_

I didn’t know you’d change, from just one bite.

I fought them off just, I held you close and tight.

I wanted to keep you safe.

To keep you away from the monsters.

_Haven’t you noticed?_

Did I have the guts to put this to my head? Would anything matter, if you’re already dead?

Before I pull this trigger, your eyes vacant and stained.

When you said you loved me, made things harder at best.

This world changed nothing.

There’s no room in this Hell.

No room in the next.

_But do I really notice, there’s a corpse in my bed?_

**Author's Note:**

> WOW REALLY BAD RIGHT, ESPECIALLY FOR MY FIRST FIC BACK!  
> ALSO I'M BACK.  
> I'm sorry i needed to write this.  
> (news is i'm not updating yet as I am actually working on something else)  
> again, sorry)  
> [my tumblr.](http://kuchells.tumblr.com/)


End file.
